Prisoner of Dragons
by jellymic98
Summary: Story is begings from that Frodo -who should be in Valinor with Bilbo - sends letter for Sam, telling that he found cave full of dragons. Dragons took Frodo to prisoner and Sam, Merry and Pippins goes to help him out.


For first. This is fanfiction from Lord Of The Rings- trilogy. I'm sorry of all those misspendings what I did and I wish you'll like it. Enjoy the reading! And it's my first story in here what I've posted so I'm little wondering how does this works.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

There have been many quiet years in Shire after ring has been destroyed and after Sam, Pippin, Merry and Frodo liberate Shire from Arnor. Now Frodo is gone in Valinor and leave everything behind him. Sam has 4 kids ; Frodo, Alicia, Katherine and Thomas and he lives in Bag End with his wife Rose Gamgee (Cotton). They're all very happy. Frodo, Alicia, Katherine and Thomas all think that their father is a hero. That's makes Sam feel really important and special. Sam tells every night to all them bedtime story about his adventures and stories about Rivendell and Elfs. Peregrin and Meriadoc are still single mans and do crazy things like they did them before. They aren't ever too busy to adventures – even if that adventure's include stealing from Magot's field or explode some fireworks in the middle of the night. They all three hobbits are famous all over the Shire and every hobbit from age 2 to 150 knows their names – except those who are lost their memory. Every Wednesday Pippin and Merry arrived to afternoon tea to Bag End. Like this day.

'' I really hope that Rosie has bake today, '' Pippin said to Merry when they were walking on sand road. '' You say that every week, '' Merry sighed to Pippin. '' Yes, but I really hope, '' Peregrin answered having a dreaming look on his face. They're arrived to Bag end's huge garden what looked amazing even after all these years that it been trough. Maybe 'cause of Sam or maybe 'cause of those seed of plants what Galadriel gave to Samwise Gamgee. Merry knocked in a global door and waited someone to come to opened it. It didn't take long when Pippin and Merry heard 4-years old Frodo shouting '' Dad! Dad! Dad! There's someone out there, maybe is uncle Merry and Pippin! '' When Merry and Pippin heard that, smile came to their face and they looked each other. After few seconds the door opened and they saw tired adult hobbit; Sam. '' Hey, come in. '' he said with tired voice and sighed after that. '' Rose is making a tea. '' Sam said and walked slowly to kitchen, dragging Alicia and Katherine on his feet. '' Remind me. I'll never had children. '' Merry whispered to Pippin and followed Sam to his kitchen. Merry and Pippin sat on to those chairs where they commonly sit. '' What happened to you? '' Pippin asked. '' I didn't sleep a minute at last night. '' Sam said and opened wood cupboard and took tableware to table. '' Thomas screamed whole night 'cause he had a nightmare. In 3 AM he came to ask can he sleep between me and Rosie. I was so tired of all screaming and I said yes. Then amazingly all three; Frodo, Katherine and Alicia woke up, and saw that Thomas slept between us and all three came to same bed. And after that everything were kicking and screaming ' Stop it. ' ' Dad make him stop! ' '' He continued and sat down to chair. Rose kissed him to check and went to watch why Katherine we crying now. '' Remind me. I'll never have kids. '' Pippin whispered to Merry. This time Merry were the one who smiled. Afternoon tea went normally way expect that Sam was all time to really close to sleeping. They talked questioned how they were and ate chocolate cookies. When time was 5 PM Merry and Pippin left.

Sam walked to the living room with coffee mug – when Merry and Pippin drank tea, Sam drank coffee, just for that he wouldn't sleep. '' Have you get the post? '' Sam asked from his wife. '' Yes, you got a letter. '' Rosie said and give Sam light brown letter. '' Seems like Frodo. '' Rosie said and sat next to her husband. Kids were sleeping so this was only silence moment in the day. Rosie set down to Sam's shoulders her head and listened Sam's breathing. Sam opened the letter and read _Hey Sam! Long time no see, right? Well, I really have something important to tell you. I'm in problems. Me and Bilbo were walking and I guess we walked way too far away from Valinor. We found a cave. And the cave was full of dragons. Please, please come to help me. I won't survive long, Bilbo died yesterday. I've been here 5 days now. Dragons keep me as prisoner. If you come rescued me; take Merry and Pippin with you. You won't survive a long. First you have to sail to Valinor. One day to right forward – place where I left, you remember? Then you see huge castle, go left side of the castle. You'll find small path, followed it as that long that you see sign where has written Namárië, it's Elvish and means goodbye. Go where sign told you . And Sam, be careful! Please hurry, I don't have much time left. _In the end there where signature _Your mister-Frodo. _Sam read letter thousand times and then he stood up. '' I got work to do, see you Rosie, don't worry about me when I'm away. '' he said and packed. Then he went to Pippin's house.


End file.
